board8fandomcom-20200216-history
PrestonStarry (Preston Condra) Ranks 110 Songs Posted By Board 8 Users - 2013 Edition
PrestonStarry AKA Preston Condra created the following topic with ranking 110 songs it was that was posted from Board 8 users that would be ranked from songs virtually from anything. Movies, video games, from actual recording artists, etc. It is very similar to 2012's edition Preston Condra did. Only this time, the rankings are more advanced with a grading system from 0 to 10 and ranked accordingly with #110 being the worst song that was posted in the topic to #1 being the best. Production on the project lasted from Sepetember 6, 2013 to October 6, 2013. The project lasted for approximately for one month. Before you continue, I should mention there are some terrible songs to listen to in this project. Be prepared for yourself. This is worse than the 2012 edition it was I did. The topic reached critical acclaim, much like the 2012 edition Preston Condra made before this. Enjoy. Preston Condra plans on making this an annual thing in the history for Board 8 for now on. '110. Design The Skyline - Surrounded By Silence' Nominated By: pronouncemyname http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ViSZI6UJEUQ 0.00/10 This might just be the most terrifying song I have ever heard in my life. No scratch that. The worst song I have ever heard in my life. For the first 30 seconds of the song? You might of expected something innocent. After all you hear the wind blowing in the background in sweet harmony. Then the terror strikes in at 0:31 We have some emo guy GROWLING at the top of his lungs because ACTUALLY SINGING doesn't seem to be in Design The Skyline's repertoire. It doesn't get any better. Some screaming and some whaling and some more screaming are the elements of what make up this song. Why is the vocalist trying to have gyrations with the microphone in this song? The vocalist of Design The Skyline is Eric Azure. Let's all laugh at how horrible he is. All that's spoken in this song is gibberish and a vocalist screaming like a 6 year old. Congrats pronouncemyname. You nominated with what I will call the WORST. SONG. EVER. I can only gratitude it as high as a 0. Because I cannot think of one redeeming thing about this song. That is all. '109. Trillville - Some Cut' Nominated By: Corrik http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kbzw-4WFrog 0.25/10 Coming into this song I expected this to be something from Thrillville. A long forgotten Xbox 360 game that sold like 45 copies. I was so wrong. The song starts off with some unbearable sneaker squeaking. Or some bed springs creaking. Whatever. It's annoying. The song? If you want to call it that gets worse. We get some awful rapping being spoken in this song like "You're so delirious you're delicious" and the worst of all? FOLLOW THAT ASS IN THE MALL. THE MALL. I'm not exactly sure why this duo of rappers is trying to hooch with as many women as they can and come off as extremely sexist but whatever. FOLLOW THAT ASS IN THE MALL. THE MALL. I got a NUMBER to give to this song. Gets a quarter of a star because I despise Rap as a genre as it is and this can safely be tossed in the same pile of garbage from the genre, it is I have heard from. FOLLOW THAT ASS IN THE MALL. THE MALL. '108. Maximum The Hormone - Koi No Mega Lover' Nominated By: Bane_Of_Despair http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZO2OPdJfIU 0.55/10 I don't think I could find another song that may be more sexist and derogatory against women than this song. The Japanese women that are seen at the very beginning of this song exist sorely for eye candy, and nothing else. Shortly after what we see the women AT LEAST give the song some hope I may have with listening to this? We cut with listening to Japanese Nu-Metal. You read that correctly. This song is Japanese Nu-Metal. The lyrics are extremely indescribable to me but it's probably better off that way. I should also mention the second half of the song is EXACTLY THE SAME as the first half of the song. This song sucks. Simply put. '107. The Ting Tings - Shut Up and Let Me Go' Nominated By: GTM http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tolm-07if3c 0.75/10 OH MY GOD. I hated this song back in 2008 and I still hate it to this day. I was bombarded with hearing this song ALL OVER THE PLACE back in 2008. I heard nothing but this, that Bleeding Love song, Mariah Carey and Lady GaGa on the radio for entirely all of 2008. However unlike GaGa, Leona and Mariah they have all credible talent. I don't see anything of value in Katie White. I hate this song because it involves a dominatrix breaking up with her boyfriend, because he wasn't paying enough attention to her and that he should just SHUT UP AND LET HER GO. Riveting. (sarcasm) I can't stand her voice. So croaky. And may I add? Does ANY all female band ACTUALLY sound good? Sure The Vernoicas are pretty good but I mean MODERN FEMALE GROUPS. I dare say The Pussycat Dolls have more than talent than this annoying duo of this blonde and whatever guy The Ting Tings consist of. Get this girl out of my sight. Thank you. '106. Mxlplx - Civic Duties' Nominated By: skyterror_10 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p611hMnrGKE 0.88/10 Wha...wha...what is this? INTO THE VOID. BECAUSE I AM ANNOYED. INTO THE VOID. BECAUSE I AM PARANOID. The worst part of the song is at 1:45 and the guy explains that'' "I'm about to say some crazy ****"'' and he responds by saying... STUPID **** STUPID **** STUPID **** STUPID **** STUPID **** STUPID **** STUPID **** STUPID **** STUPID **** WXYZ. WXYZ. WXYZ. WXYZ. WXYZ. WXYZ. WXYZ. WXYZ. I don't get the point of UFO's and sirens being heard in the background as it doesn't help make the song more off putting as it is. But whatever. This is one terrible song and I hope you agree with me to say it is. Category:Board Projects Category:Board 8 Category:User Projects